


Six fingers deep

by Lavawing45



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Life Changing Event, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavawing45/pseuds/Lavawing45
Summary: Ford happens upon Annabelle in a very compromising situation, what will happen to their  boss/assistant relationship? Please be aware this has NO correlation to my age regression fic, anyone who references them together or thinks they are in the same universe can kindly fuck offThank you. Also Ford does use she/her for some of this fic, he is unaware they are genderfluid.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Six fingers deep

Its rare you find your subordinate three fingers deep in her own pussy at her desk in your lab. However that's just situation Ford was currently in.

"F—Ford!" Her hands go to cover her round tits and her thighs slam together. He quickly cuts off any thoughts of lust and lets his intelligence take over, walking calmly over to the pile of clothes on the lab floor. 

He hands them over to her, turning around to face a corner as she dresses. "Ford I, im sorry."

"Just go upstairs Annabelle, we'll talk about this later."

"Ford are you—"

"Go upstairs, don't make me have to tell you again."

He hears Annabelle scurry over to the elevator, waiting till the doors make their discordant chime as they close. Now that she's gone he has a moment to process what just happened. And he finds that above everything he's aroused by it. His mind alights on the sight of her wet hairy cunt, the obscene sound her fingers made as she wipped them out of herself. The way her nipples were lit by the artificial light in the room.

Wait. He's getting off topic here. He's supposed to be thinking about how to approach this situation. Okay, he'll just let her explain herself. Wait. How is she supposed to explain **that **?**** okay, he'll just ask why. No. That's embarrassing. Okay, he just doesn't know how to approach this situation. Welp, there's never been a better time to be a loser he supposes, and he's definitely going to be the loser in this situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone catch the Be More Chill reference? No? Okay, I'll just let myself out.


End file.
